1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a buckle for use in belts, seat belts, backpacks, or other uses. In particular, the invention relates to a buckle with a slidable bar that secures the buckle to a strap to prevent inadvertent slippage of the strap during use.
2. The Prior Art
In conventional plastic buckles that are used in belt applications, i.e., to secure two straps together, each side of the buckle typically has a bar around which each strap is threaded to attach the strap to the buckle piece. An example of such a buckle is shown in United States Design Patent No. D401,533, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
One problem encountered with these basic buckles is that the straps often slip out of their initially tensioned state, and cause the belt to loosen unexpectedly. Another problem is that it can often be difficult to loosen the belt when desired, because the straps can sometimes be stuck on the bars, especially if the strap retaining bars are spaced close to the buckle body.
One solution to this problem is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,947 for an Anti-Slip Webbing Adjustor. This patent uses a pivoting bar disposed adjacent the strap-retaining bar. When the strap is threaded around the strap retaining bar, the pivoting bar rests against the strap and prevents backward sliding movement of the strap to prevent loosening. The pivoting bar is spring loaded to press against the strap in a resting position. The strap retaining bar and the pivoting bar can be grooved or have teeth to increase the amount of grip on the strap. To release the strap, the user pivots the bar away from the strap to allow the strap to slide freely. While this is an effective way to prevent slippage, it requires extra work on the part of the user to loosen the belt. Additionally, pivoting the bar may require more dexterity than the user possesses, especially in low light or when the buckle is in motion.